February 14, 2007
Steve: Come on, baby. Come on. I'm not gonna be here long. It's an assault charge. They'll let me go in a couple of days. Kayla: And what happens then? What happens when you get out of here? Will those episodes just, uh, stop? Will you be any closer to finding out why E.J. And the DiMeras did those things to you? Steve: Okay, come on, now, listen. Come on. Back to lockup. Kayla: This is so wrong! Steve: No, no, no. Come here. Come here. Come on. Where's my big, strong wife? Kayla: Yeah, well, I'm losing it right this minute. E.J.: Excuse me. Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Steve: What do you want, DiMera? E.J.: I came here because I've had some time to reflect on our several unpleasant encounters, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm partially responsible. So, by way of amends, I'd like to drop the charges against Mr. Johnson. Kayla: What? Steve: No, thanks. I'll stay right where I am. E.J.: Would you be kind enough to run downstairs and get Mr. Johnson's release papers? Thank you. I'll be right back. Steve: I don't think you were listening. I don't want your so-called help. E.J.: Look. I'm trying to run a business here, okay? Now, my family name, not to mention my rather colorful personal history, is making that very difficult in certain quarters. The two of you are intimately involved with people who I do not wish to make my enemies -- namely, the police. So, think of this as a practical matter, if not a magnanimous offer. I'm going to drop the charges. Steve: Well, since we're all so chummy now, maybe you can tell me why you tortured me. E.J.: We're not still going on about this again, are we? E.J.: Kayla, these delusions are dangerous. This man needs help. Steve: You listen to me, you sick son of a bitch -- what you did to me and my family, you multiply that by a thousand times. By the time this is over with, you will be the one begging for mercy. E.J.: I wouldn't threaten me if I were you. If I were you, I would invest some time in building a wonderful life with this beautiful lady. Kayla: Stop, stop, stop. Steve: Don't ever touch her! Kayla: Listen, he's dropping the charges, and we get to go home. Come on. E.J.: That's good advice, Steve. U not even you want to spend the rest of your life in jail. You're free to go. The paperwork's up front. E.J.: See? Everything worked out. Thank you. Kayla: Listen, you go down and sign the papers, and I'll meet you downstairs, all right? Come on. Steve: You stay alert, DiMera. E.J.: I always, do, patch, always do. Kayla: Come on, baby. Go on. E.J.: Look, one second. I would never presume to tell you what to do with your own husband, but he's dangerous. The next person he attacks might not be as willing to let everything slide as I am. Kayla: Let's get something straight, okay? I'm relieved that you dropped the charges against my husband, but I don't believe for one second that you did it out of compassion or any kind of human kindness because you don't have any. E.J.: Well, that really hurts. Kayla: You and your family tortured my husband. E.J.: Really? He has you believing that nonsense, too, now, eh? Kayla: It's not nonsense, and we both know it. So I'm gonna make you a little deal, all right? I will keep Steve away from you and out of trouble, and you stay away from him. And you lift one little finger to hurt him, and I'll kill you myself. And you know what? It's not a threat. It's a promise. Steve: Now, we both know you springing me from this joint, it's all part of the game. E.J.: What game would that be? Steve: Come on, squire, it's just you and me here now. E.J.: See? It's come down to this. It's a battle of wills. And if you try to defy me, then someone you love -- Kayla, for example -- is gonna get hurt. Steve: What did you just say? E.J.: See, that's the game, Steve. That's the game. Now, let's see if you're good enough to play, eh? Kayla: Are you all right? Are you okay? What's wrong? Steve: I'm sorry, baby. I'm just -- I -- I told them to go get me a drink of water. I think I'm dehydrated. Kayla: I just want to go home. I just want to go home with my husband. Steve: Well, that'd be me. So let's do it. Kayla: Okay. What's that? Steve: Well, I've been carrying that around with me for a little while, but it's for today. It's for you. Kayla: Really? Steve: Yeah, yeah. Open it up. Kayla: Oh, Steve. Steve: It's two hearts. It means that we're connected, that our hearts are connected forever. Kayla: Promise me that's true. Promise me that you'll just focus on us, let go of that whole E.J. business. Can you do that for us? Steve: Kayla, I can't just forget about what E.J. and the DiMeras did to me. Kayla: So I guess asking you to stay away from E.J. would just be a waste of my breath. Steve: He's the key to all this, baby. I can't stop now that I'm so close. We're never gonna be happy, not really, until we find out the truth. Wells is the only one who can give it to me. Category:2007